


A Vision of Ecstasy

by momentsinlove



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Boyfriends, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momentsinlove/pseuds/momentsinlove
Summary: Jackson wakes up and Jinyoung isn't in bed anymore but the sight before him makes it all okay.





	

Jackson is awoken by movement coming from the other side of the bed, the covers being half pulled away from his body. The sun isn't quite up yet and the room bathed in a soft gray light which makes him utter a noise of protest. It isn't unusual for one of them to wake up early usually to grab a glass of water or to use the bathroom but the warmth doesn't return and Jackson whines at the loss of body heat he's so used to. 

He turns to his left side and focuses his gaze on Jinyoung, who is in the process of finding his discarded clothes from last night. Jackson gets a great view of Jinyoung's ass as he walks to grab his shirt which had been left by the bathroom and Jackson suddenly feels very much awake and alert.

"Why are you awake? Come back to bed," Jackson whines, reaching a hand out.

"Some of us have to go to work early, remember," Jinyoung responds, bending down to grab his jeans by the bed. 

It's a perfect moment for Jackson to scoot closer and he reaches a hand out to run down Jinyoung's chest and when he moves to grab Jinyoung by the belt loops once his jeans are pulled up. Jackson uses the moment to tug Jinyoung forward and he loves the way Jinyoung laughs as he swats at Jackson. Jinyoung knocks Jackson's hands away so he can zip his jeans up despite Jackson's hands now wandering over Jinyoung's hips. 

"Let me suck you off," Jackson suggests and he can't help but lick his lips as he moves to get on his hands and knees in front of Jinyoung. Just the thought of it makes himself hard. 

He can hear the audible gasp that falls from Jinyoung's lips and Jackson always loves when he can catch Jinyoung off guard. Jinyoung is usually the more perceptive one; he's always able to read Jackson like a book, the one to flip the game on its head. And Jackson doesn't complain, fuck he'd be stupid to do that, but he likes when he can make Jinyoung lose a little bit of that control.

"We don't have time," Jinyoung whispers as he runs a hand through Jackson's hair.

"I can be quick, I promise." Jackson whispers back against Jinyoung's left hip, gently nipping at the skin. His hands snake around to grab a handful of Jinyoung's ass and it drags a low whine out of Jinyoung's mouth. It's exactly the type of noise that Jackson wants to hear right about now

"Fuck okay, get me off so I can go," Jinyoung mumbles, lifting Jackson's head to stare down at him.

Jackson's eyes flutter as he feels Jinyoung's fingers across his lips, tracing them delicately before Jackson opens his mouth, letting two of his fingers slide in. Jackson sucks on them, glancing upwards and loves the way Jinyoung looks, mouth half parted with his pink tongue slightly peeking out. He already looks half strung out and all Jackson has done is suck on his fingers.

It gives Jackson the motivation to let Jinyoung's fingers drop from his mouth, reaching to palm a hand over Jinyoung's hard cock through his jeans. Jackson won't admit it to Jinyoung but he fucking loves when Jinyoung wears these jeans, how tight they are on his thighs and ass, the way the muscles shift beneath the fabric. Combined with the extremely tight black t-shirt that accentuates his chest, Jackson is reminded of just how beautiful Jinyoung is.

"Don't be a fucking tease, hurry up already," Jinyoung snaps, grabbing a fistful of Jackson's hair. 

All Jackson can do is laugh as he pulls Jinyoung's zipper down, not wasting any time in getting Jinyoung's cock free from his jeans. He hadn't wore underwear the night before so it makes for easy access and Jackson's mouth waters at the sight of precum dripping from the head of Jinyoung's cock. He wastes no time in getting his mouth on Jinyoung and he happily licks at the tip, teasing his tongue over the slit. He'd be lying if he said there was anything else more delicious than this, the way Jinyoung feels and tastes on his tongue. Jackson hallows his cheeks, slides Jinyoung all the way into his mouth allowing his lips to nestle at the base of Jinyoung's cock. 

"I love the way you feel around my cock. You look so good like this," Jinyoung says. 

It's not exactly unexpected (because sometimes Jinyoung is so predictable) but Jinyoung's hand coming down on Jackson's ass still has him jumping slightly. Jackson pulls off Jinyoung's cock before he gets his teeth on it, tongue shyly stick out to gently lick at the tip once more. Jackson moans when Jinyoung smacks him again and grabs a handful of Jackson's ass after, nails digging into the supple flesh. It's unfair Jackson thinks, especially knowing he can't have Jinyoung crawl back into the bed and fuck him like he wants.

"You're so cute when you pout," Jinyoung coos. 

Jackson feels the head of Jinyoung's cock tracing over his lips and he parts them eagerly to allow Jinyoung back in and he knows they don't have much more time left before Jinyoung has to leave. Jackson uses every trick he knows will work on Jinyoung, starting first with his right hand, gently caresses Jinyoung's balls, his left one wandering to Jinyoung's ass. All it takes is for Jackson to press a finger gently against Jinyoung's hole and he's suddenly pulling out of Jackson's mouth. Jinyoung strokes himself twice before he comes on Jackson's lips and chin, most of it trailing down Jackson's exposed throat. 

"Oh fuck baby, you look so good like that. I want to leave you like this every morning," Jinyoung says as his breath coming out in quick gasps while his body still convulses from the aftershocks. Jackson moves up on his knees, leaning in to kiss Jinyoung and he runs his hands soothingly running up and down Jinyoung's back to guide him through the aftershocks. 

"Guess you better get going now huh?" Jackson says wistfully, his lips moving to press a gentle kiss against the corner of Jinyoung's mouth.

Jinyoung doesn't say anything instead he pushes Jackson onto his back, gripping Jackson's thighs as he spread them open. Jackson can only imagine how he looks with Jinyoung's come still on his throat and he lowers his lashes and bites his bottom lip to really seal the deal. Jinyoung moves away, only for a second to grab something from the nightstand and Jackson hears the unmistakable sound of a bottle being opened. Jackson sighs happily, even before he sees and feels Jinyoung's slick fingers trailing down from his inner thigh, pressing ever so gently against him. 

He relaxes and he knows always felt safe with Jinyoung, no matter how rough they've been. He has never felt like Jinyoung would take it to far or push him too fast and they always check in on each other. It's why they have their own safe words, just in.

It's why Jinyoung waits just a moment before doing anything to ask, "Are you ready?"

"So ready, I'm good, babe please," Jackson replies.

Jackson feels the first finger slide in rather easily, thanks to the generous amount of lube Jinyoung has spread across his digits. The second one faces a little more resistance but Jinyoung is patient and let's Jackson get accustomed to it before pressing them all the way in, working them in and out gently. Jackson rolls his hips down as he turns his head to bite down on his own wrist when he feels Jinyoung curl his fingers. It's amazing how Jinyoung can always manage to find his prostate and the feeling goes from his spine straight to his dick, making him curl his toes in utter pleasure. 

"Jinyoung."

It's all Jackson can say as Jinyoung fiddles with the lube again, coating Jackson's dick before stroking it in rhythm with his other hand. The sensation is almost too much to bear and Jackson can feel a few tears falling from the corner of his eyes at how good it feels, how good Jinyoung always makes it for him. Jackson gasps softly, weakly reaching his hands out to pull Jinyoung down for a kiss. It's soft in comparison to everything else as Jackson sucks on Jinyoung's lower lip and Jinyoung parts his mouth to let Jackson in. It's not a rushed kiss but one that is slow and deep, both of them seeking each other out. There are some days when this is all Jackson wants, just this sort of intimacy that he finds in kissing Jinyoung.

The kiss itself is so intense Jackson almost forgets about the fingers in his ass except Jinyoung twists them just right using the thumb of his left hand to press just below the tip of Jackson's cock. It sends Jackson over the edge and he comes with such a force his vision goes white and all he can hear is his own heartbeat. When he comes back to reality Jackson realizes that Jinyoung's fingers are still in him except they are no longer moving. It takes him a second to relax his body enough to allow Jinyoung to pull them free. Jinyoung lets Jackson's cock drop as well and he immediately moves to the bathroom to wash his hands before coming back looking incredibly put together as if he didn't just get done fingering Jackson. It's amazing how composed he looks and Jackson has to admit he's in awe. 

Jinyoung comes back to the bed just long enough to press a kiss to Jackson's lips and chin, smiling down at him softly. Jackson can feel his heart soar when he looks at Jinyoung, the way his eyes crinkle and the way he tries not to show his teeth to Jackson (but always fails). All Jackson can do is kiss him back repeatedly and it makes Jinyoung laugh. 

"Okay I have to go now or I am going to be so late, be good without me," Jinyoung says as he pulls himself off the bed.

"I'm always good Jinyoung," Jackson says with a grin. 

It's a lie and they both know it which is why Jinyoung snorts and gives him a look as he opens the bedroom door, his eyebrow nearly to the sky as he smirks back at Jackson.

"If you are really are good, maybe I'll reward you," Jinyoung says.

"And if I'm bad?" Jackson asks.

"Well then, you will get a punishment. Decide what you want more," Jinyoung replies. It's with that statement that he finally leaves the bedroom and Jackson can hear the front door closing a few minutes later.

Jackson closes his eyes and thinks to himself no matter what he ends up with, whether it'll be a punishment or a reward, he's still a lucky man.

**Author's Note:**

> Well here we are. I hope this is okay, it is my first time writing for this fandom and I hope I did them justice. If my brain allows me to, I will write more of them because Jinson is life. 
> 
> Also if y'all write, hit me up on Twitter/Tumblr - @loversoutoftime on both. 
> 
> Dedicated to my irl bff. You know who you are <3.


End file.
